


“Do your part-…ner” “No, Roman.”

by Aleiimm



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle School, Excessive Cursing, It's just Logan and Virgil being gay, Like, M/M, Middle School, and Roman in the corner cheering them on, its all fluff, its fluff, like that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleiimm/pseuds/Aleiimm
Summary: Virgil stared at the boy across the room, only to later find out that this boy will be his partner and that Roman is going to be kicked in his dick.





	“Do your part-…ner” “No, Roman.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you [somehow] know me from Obsession With Logic [if you don't, you should totally read that if you're into a lot of angst [[please read the warnings though, do not hurt yourself thank you]]] then shoosh and don't SAY anything
> 
> It took like four days to work on this, and I am very, very proud of it.
> 
> Some notes:  
> Logan is Korean [but it's never stated]  
> Virgil is African American [which is stated, but I don't think I did a good job]  
> Logan is fourteen  
> Virgil and Roman are thirteen  
> They're all in Eighth grade, middle school
> 
> If I ever make this into a series, it's probably going to end up with Analogical and Royality, or I'll make it CALM/LAMP [Romantic Analogical, QPR Prinxiety, Romantic Royality] [possibly]
> 
> Words: 2717  
> Warning/s: Excessive cursing, play-fighting, extremely small sexual joke [it’s not really]

Logan Toledo.

 

Virgil stared at the boy across the room. He wore a button-up shirt, it was dark grey with black buttons. The sleeves, which ended at his biceps, were folded up a bit; on his shoulders sat suspenders, navy blue, and crossed in the back. The clips which connected to the front and back of his pants were metallic, glinting occasionally. Rectangle glasses sat on the bridge of his nose.

His hair was straight black, and pulled back into a low, tiny ponytail. A couple strands hung on his forehead, they weren’t long enough to hide his pitch black eyes, but it annoyed Virgil. He imagined himself reaching his hands up to pull them away-

 

He held a book in his hands, clearly ignoring what the teacher was teaching. He had perfect grades, but all the teachers _hated_ him. Only because he corrected them constantly, and their teachers couldn't handle a student being smarter than them.

 

-and, staring into his eyes. He imagined himself leaning forward a bit an d kissing his forehead. Kissing his nose. Imagining staring into his eyes, his dark, dark eyes.

Virgil blinked a couple times, tugging his jacket closer around his body. Shaking his head, he turned back to the teacher. He blushed furiously, noticing his friend wiggling his eyebrows at him.

He turned his head towards his friend, Roman. "Shut it." He whispered.

 

Roman King. The bane of his existence.

 

He wore a Hamilton t-shirt, it was black with a gold star in the middle, the top point of the star being a person [Lin-Manuel Miranda, Virgil assumed, he’s never actually seen Hamilton] pointing up to the sky. _Hamilton: an American Musical_ , the letters spelt out along the star. His pants were straight black, Virgil could argue that he’s more emo than himself, and shoes were converse. The whites of the shoes were coloured in, colours from red to purple. The rainbow flag.

Roman was pretty much the biggest gay that was known around school, and he occasionally got bullied for it. For whatever reason, Virgil wasn’t sure, he was taught to treat everyone with respect. Besides, there’s nothing wrong with being gay, he knew.

That reminded him of his  _ own _ sexuality, the term he learned from his father and looking it up. He was still confused, unsure, of who he liked. He preferred not to think about it too much, the idea scared him and he wasn’t sure why…

Roman was his best friend; they had known each other since kindergarten when their parents met, and began setting up play-dates for them. They weren’t the… best of friends at first. Virgil hated Roman, for whatever reason,  and he could tell that Roman was afraid of him; Roman would yell and hit him, and so Virgil hit back. They were only five, so it wasn’t a big  _ deal _ , but both their parents told them off. They explained why it was bad to hit each other. Remembering back, Virgil didn’t care about it, but Roman did. He always looked guilty whenever the topic was brought back up.

 

Even despite knowing each other for eight whole years, Roman still didn’t know when to fucking keep his goddamn mouth shut.

 

"I'm not even talking, Chaotic energy." Roman smirked, his blonde hair falling over his eyes. His bangs were way too long, and they would usually fall over his right eye. The boy turned around to look at Logan, but apparently he was looking at them too.

Logan's eyes went wide behind his glasses, before narrowing them. His pitch black eyes peered into Virgil’s brown one’s. Virgil’s throat closed up, and his heart beated faster. He could hear it in his ears, and he wondered if it was so loud that Logan could hear it, too. 

 

It felt like minutes, hours, of them just staring into each other’s eyes. 

 

Logan gave the boy a soft smile, and he melted right there, face heating up, the spreading blush barely being visible on his brown skin. The boy turned back down at his book, flipping the page.

 

"Ooo~ He stared into your eyes, Virgil, he totally wants to make out with yo-"

"Shut the fuck up!!"

Virgil quickly kicked the boy in the shins, Roman wincing and softly shouting a quick "SHIT" and stepping on Virgil's shoes.

 

"Is there an issue over there, Mr. King and Mr. Hale?"

 

Virgil felt his stomach turn inside out, chest getting heavy. 

 

****

He blinked a few times, keeping his eyes down on his desk, feeling his body go into fight-or-flight mode. He wanted nothing, but to run out of the classroom. To get all the eyes off him. 

He felt something touch his leg, and he flinched, before realising what it was: Roman’s hand. 

The boy quickly grabbed his hand, squeezing it as hard as he could, trying to focus on the feeling.

"There is not, Mx. Picani!!" Roman shouted, smiling at the teacher.

Mx. Picani raised an eyebrow, before smiling, tugging at their purple tie. "As I was saying.

“Students will pick exactly one partner to work on the assignment. And  _ only _ one partner- I see you Hailey, you aren’t slick, slugger. You both have to pick a theme, any theme you want, as long as it’s school appropriate,  **Bryan** , and then make a poem with that theme.”

Virgil's eyes snapped up, towards Roman, squeezing his hand gently.

"Does everyone understand what I have assigned?” Swift squeaks were heard coming off of the white board, Mx. Picani writing down their assignment and rules.

There were multiple terribly drawn cats, along with random disney puns, and the occasional “___ was here” from students who drew on the board without permission.  _ Mx. Picani _ was at the top of the whiteboard, words in purple ink. Next to it was the date: April 9th, 2019.

The entire class shouted a loud "yes", various groups already talking about who they'll work with. Someone, loudly, joking about Hailey being called out.

"Then get to work!! Don't be afraid to come up to me if you have any questions, kiddos."

Virgil opened his mouth, and Roman placed his finger on them.

“No, no, no, Virge. You’re going to work with  _ Logan _ this time.”

Virgil audibly gasped.

"What?" Roman started, smirking.

"I am not-"

"You are. Trust me, Mindless Not-So-Self Indulgence, this'll be the perfect time to talk to Mr. Perfect Grades." Virgil winced at Roman's awful nicknames, but sighed. 

"I'm... Scared, dude."

Roman softly smiled at Virgil, Virgil felt his throat untighten a bit. 

Then Roman whipped his head back at Logan; he still sat alone, book in hand. Virgil frowned, about to kick him in his fucking dick if he didn’t sTOP.

Virgil narrowed his eyes at Roman, mouthing ‘Don’t’.

Roman shrugged and winked, before pushing himself out of his chair. Virgil's eyes going wide. Roman chuckled at his friend, before turning in the direction of Logan.

The room had exactly nine groups, each group had four desks. They were lined up in rows and columns of three. Virgil, Roman, and two other boys sat nearest to Mx. Picani’s desk, well, right next to it actually. Logan sat alone at the desk furthest from the teacher’s desk. It was right next to the door. 

The nerd sat alone, most students at his group rarely showed up to class, whether it be because they ditched or they were just always absent. 

Roman quickly ran across the classroom, trying to avoid all the people who were already standing up to move around.

Logan blinked, flipping the page, before looking up at the boy in front of him.

"Salutations, Roman." He looked confused, eyes wide. "Is there something you need?"

"Yes there is, Poindexter!! MCR over there really, really wants to be your partner," he leaned on his arms, nodding in the direction of Virgil, "but he's too afraid to ask."

Roman could see the blush rise on his cheeks; the boy nodded, and glanced over at Virgil. 

"D-Does he?" Logan kept his head down, but continued to stare at Virgil from the corner of his eye.

"Duh!! Why else would I have come over here?" He smiled softly, taking a seat at the desk.

"Please be his partner?"

Logan rolled his eyes, face red, and nodded. "I was going to accept him as my partner, yes."

Roman's face lit up.

 

His smile was wide, and Logan had to admit that it was a… good smile. In general, Roman was good looking. Blonde hair, blue eyes. Truely, he was every girl's dream, only he wasn't because he didn't like girls.

Just boys.

 

He is gay.

 

Logan watched him run towards Virgil, almost pushing people out of his way; though, he wasn't sure if he did or not, his focus wasn't on Roman.

 

Virgil Hale.

 

Logan and he talked on the occasion. Every time they did, Virgil stuttered  _ a lot _ . His brown eyes wouldn't look into his dark ones, they would focus on the floor, his hands, anything  _ but _ Logan. 

It upset him. He wished he could stare into his eyes, they were gorgeous. He usually wore black eyeliner around his eyes, sometimes they were winged out- Is that a term, Logan thought. Then a mix of greys and blacks were under his eye; eyeshadow, Logan assumed. They stood stood out over Virgil's reddish brown skin. Logan wanted to stare at him longer, but he was too afraid of Virgil catching him.

His hair resembled corkscrews. It was extremely curly and frizzy, certain curls covering his left eye. His hair ended right under his chin, and looked gorgeous, if he was being completely honest. It was a dark, dark brown. 

Logan saw Roman talk to Virgil, Virgil's eyes went wide, and he struggled to cover his face. Logan continue to stare at the boy, eyes becoming soft.

He wanted to kiss him.

 

Logan flushed. Did he just say he wanted to  _ kiss _ Virgil? Oh god, he knew mind reading wasn't real at all, but he still hoped no one was reading his thoughts.

“Yo, Logan.”

Logan snapped his eyes up at the boy in front of him.

 

Virgil.

He blinked a few times, feeling his face heat up.

“Greetings, Virgil. Take a seat.”

Virgil looked away from Logan, walking up to the desk next to him, before setting down his backpack in on the floor. He slipped into the chair, tugging on his black jacket. Logan closed his book, feeling his heartbeat race faster and faster at the feeling of Virgil's arm on his.

“What did Mx. Picani say we were doing, again? I… wasn't paying attention.” Logan stated, rubbing the back of his neck.

Virgil explained their assignment, trying to ignore how Logan's eyes looked into his.

 

Goddammit, this was going to be difficult.

After a few minutes of talking, they ended up on a theme. 

Virgil stared at Logan. His face was scrunched up, and he clearly was focusing on this way too much.

“You good there, dude?” Virgil softly said, Logan slowly bringing his eyes up to Virgil's.

“Yes, I apologise for any worry I caused. I enjoy poetry, but I cannot seem to…”

 

He trailed off, staring at Virgil. Virgil felt goosebumps on his arms, and his face and neck were extremely hot. His brain went haywire, the classroom sounded muffled.

 

“I cannot seem to focus on the paper. My apologies, again.” Logan said, turning away from Virgil. Virgil blinked a couple times, nodding, before turning back down to the paper. He whispered a “s'okay”, before picking up his mechanical pencil and scribbling words on the page.

“Your handwriting is… unique.”

 

Virgil rolled his eyes.

 

“You're one to talk, Mr. I write like a computer.”

“My handwriting is just neat, unlike  _ yours _ . At least people can read mine!” Logan smirked, and Virgil almost fainted.

“Whatever you say, calculator watch.”

 

Logan huffed, smiling slightly. They both turned back to the paper, trying to ignore the classroom.

The classroom was loud, multiple groups laughing and talking. It clearly bothered both boys, not enjoying loud… eccentric things.

They stayed pressed up together, occasionally touching hands.

Virgil mentioned listening to music, which Logan happily agreed to; though, Logan soon realised that they did  _ not  _ have the same taste in music. The boy listened to extremely loud music, emo music to be exact. Though, the loud music  _ and _ classroom annoyed Logan a lot, and he had to cover his other ear.

 

“Okay, guys, gals, and nonbinary pals!! Bring up your work, class is about to end in about 6 minutes.”

 

Virgil glanced over at Logan, who quickly wrote his name at the top of the paper, along with Virgil's. It weirdly made Virgil flush, and he looked at the desk.

He heard Logan get up and walk to the front of the class, turning in their work. Hearing footsteps approach him, he looked up.

“Virgil, it was pleasing to work with you, especially since most of my  _ other _ partners have been too… Loud and controlling.”

Virgil chuckled slightly, knowing that most students in this classroom were the “bad kids”. Why Logan was put here was a surprise to most of the class… Well, all of the class. He nodded at Logan, smiling slightly. He could see the pink that flushed over the boy's face and Virgil was going to  _ die  _ if he continued.

With his stupid face, and stupid smile, and stupid hair, and his stupid glasses. His stupid eyes, and that  _ stupid _ thing he does where he tries to cover his smile with his hand but it doesn't work because everyone could see his eyes!!! Those  _ stupid fucking eyes!! _

The bell rang, both boys nodding at each other, before turning away.

Virgil ran across the classroom, which resulted in him getting called out by Mx. Picani. He put his stuff in his bag, which was just the notebook for this class. He stared at Roman, who waited by the door talking to some kid with curly hair and round glasses.

 

Patton Vanlandingham? 

 

Virgil shrugged on his bag, and shuffled out the door, before flinging himself across the hallway.

“V-Virgil??” Roman said, exiting the classroom.

The hallway was decently sized, pretty long though [Roman would have 100% laughed at that]. It had a brick pattern on the walls, painted over with a pale, light blue. The floor was white, or a light grey? The lockers were a  _ bright _ orange, with patterns and art across it. The lockers weren't  _ actually _ used, they had zipties keeping them closed, and everyone would aggressively try to get them to open.

Virgil slid down the wall, wrapping his arms around his legs, placing his head on his knees.

He could barely hear Roman walk over to him, over all the talking and other people in the hallway. Muffled voices, and then someone [Roman, he assumed] sliding down to sit next to him.

 

His next class was Maths, in which Virgil would not understand anything, and have to shyly ask Logan for help. Where Logan would grab Virgil's pencil out of his hand, and would linger on his hand a second too long. Where Virgil would try to scoot as close to Logan as possible without making it seem like he was trying to be close to Logan, and totally just because he couldn't see his paper. Where they would end up sitting up close to each other until the class ended, and then awkwardly thank each other [for  _ no _ reason]. Where they'd walk out class together, hands brushing against each other, and refuse to talk, but only because they had nothing to say, not because they were so flustered they weren't sure if anything would come out.

Virgil's face heated up, neck feeling hot, and ears  _ barely _ turning red. He sighed, thinking about Logan… His goddamn stupid, annoying crush. His stupid fucking face.

He snuggled into his arms, feeling Roman pat his shoulder, either trying to provide comfort or tell him to get up. So he did, and Virgil walked Roman to his class, Theatre, and then to his own class.

Virgil opened the door to his maths class, sitting near the front of the room. Logan already placed in the seat beside him.

He stared at the boy next to him. He wore a button-up shirt, it was dark grey with black buttons…

 

Logan Toledo.


End file.
